


Three：closer

by ElaineLA



Category: Singtokrist - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineLA/pseuds/ElaineLA





	Three：closer

“现在我觉得你不止是个情色小说家。”

“多谢恭维。”Singto握着推车的把手，在Krist跑到一旁货架上拿薯片时停下来。他粗略清点了车里的东西：果冻、豆干、巧克力豆、牛奶糖。

Krist抱着三大袋薯片走回来，看着Singto若有所思地神情笑了：“怎么，很惊讶吗？当代男大学生的生活，吃吃吃吃吃。”

“应该加上一条。”

“不许说那个字。”

“好的，”Singto望着他瞬间涨红的脸，“贴心”地补上一句，“这个，我是理解的。当年我也是这么过来的。”

Krist对他露出十八颗牙齿假笑：“谢谢您。”

两个人付了款，把东西塞到Krist的车后座。Krist载Singto到家，路上Singto没有怎么说话，对他的话头也是随便应了几句，更多时候靠在窗边，盯着一杆杆飞闪过去的路灯。

“累吗？”Krist在红灯前刹车，转头问他。

Singto还是那个姿势，声音懒懒的：“谢谢关心。没有。”

Krist今天没课，本着打了人家一拳必须还人情的态度，向Singto提出出来逛街他请客的想法。Singto的鼻子还是肿着，但还是坐在了他副驾驶上。Krist看见商场就停车，两个人就这样从早上逛到夜晚。

“是我要谢谢你，谢谢你原谅我揍你揍得那么狠，”Krist看着后视镜中明亮的公路，镜面的角落是Singto露出的脖颈上的一小片皮肤，“不，应该先怪罪你吓我。哎算了算了，我们之间不用说谢谢。”

Singto肯定是累着了，发出来的笑声才听起来闷闷地：“好的。”

“那这件事过去没有？”

“过去了。”

“好，现在我们来聊聊你的书，”绿灯亮起，Krist踩了油门，不过这次的车速没刚才那样快了，“不介意吧？”

“有什么好聊的呢，其实故事很简单，”Singto手指支在眉骨旁揉了揉，“两个人在酒吧里遇见了，上了床，不，上了墙，然后开始发展恋情，天天上床。就是这样。”

Krist又往后视镜里瞄了一眼：“好像没那么简单。感觉New身上有什么事情他不想让Tay知道，但是Tay又想了解，所以他只能用上床来拖延时间。”

Singto几乎马上就接过了他的话：“这是我要教给你的，制造悬念。写色情的人很多，怎么样才能在他们之中出彩？要填充情节，要吊住读者的胃口。”

“所以到底是什么？”车转了个弯拐进Singto家的那条巷道。

Krist走了几次这个地方，知道前方基本上是直道，所以开了大灯便没有看前面了。他不停调整看后视镜的角度，想找到Singto的目光，看他是什么表情，没想到对方竟突然抬头，看向了镜子里自己的眼睛。

Krist没来由地心里一惊，马上把视线收回。

“如果喜欢一个人，想让那个人一直喜欢他，就必须让自己成为一本永远翻不完的书，”Singto慢悠悠地说，“有些事情即使无关紧要，也必须装作是天大的秘密，好让恋人猜测，抓耳挠腮，心里煎熬。”

Krist点头、点头、再点头。车在Singto的公寓前停住。

“谢谢你送我回来。”Singto解开安全带，没有看他，直接打开了车门跨出去。

然后关上车门。

Krist双手握着方向盘，还没从刚才两个人的对视里回过神来，车窗就被人敲了几下。

Krist赶紧把窗户按下来，只见Singto趴在车门上，目光又黑又沉。

“我不仅仅在说New。”

Krist还是只能点头，Singto似乎笑了一声，最后转身上楼了，留下他心乱如麻。

 

“奇怪了。”

Krist拿到新的书马上翻看，从第一页到最后一页都没有《正在发生》。从目录开始找起，还是没有，Singto的名字消失了。

“Krist？Krist？”

“啊？”听到老师喊他，他连忙把书往抽屉里一塞便站起来。

“出什么事了？你看起来很奇怪。”

Krist在众人探究的目光中慢慢僵直地站着，手不知道该往哪放：“没有，我很好，谢谢老师。”

坐下来之后他又好一阵摸索，把书掏出来往后面几页胡乱翻，入眼的全都是他平时小本本上摘抄来的套路语句，但此刻格外别扭，越看越别扭，让他如同钢丝上跳芭蕾，一颗心被投到油锅里翻炒炸煎。其实调情体位持久度都大同小异，但他居然看不下去别人写的东西了。

 

“不知道为什么，”Krist把一摞书往Gunsmile面前一放，“《正在发生》不见了。”

“意料之中。”

Krist难以置信地望着Gunsmile叼着烟一脸“我无所谓”地把书收回去：“什么鬼？”

Gunsmile翘起二郎腿舒舒服服往椅子上一靠：“很正常啊，因为它最近的情节刺激的地方明显少了很多，期刊给这个作者的版面也肉眼可见地少了啊，所以被出版商和读者抛弃不意外吧。”

Krist滚烫的脸慢慢冷却下来，喃喃自语道：“不会啊，他不是很会写吗……”

回去的路上他试着拨Singto的电话，关机。到家了再打，关机。睡了两个小时，在凌晨的星光里拨号，对方已关机的提示音格外响亮。

你写不出来了吗？他真的想问Singto，那些你信手拈来的字句，那些大尺度的描写，你不是很擅长吗？是不知道该怎么写了，还是写着写着就乏味了？你还要不要生活了？你没有别的职业啊！

他抱着枕头在沙发上坐到天亮，怎么也睡不着。最后他一把抓起车钥匙，前往Singto的公寓。

 

他没想到Singto作妖成这样了。

门也不锁、地上可乐罐子不收、电视不关，整个人躺在地上呼呼大睡。走近一看，他皮肤光泽水润面色安详，结合四肢直挺的姿势，他整个人就像泡了福尔马林的尸体。

“妈的你给我起来。”

Krist踢了他几脚，没收到回应之后直接蹲下抓住他肩膀把他抬起来：“喂喂喂，你要变成穷光蛋了你知不知道？起来！写小黄文了！”

对方被他猛摇几下之后悠悠醒转，眼睛渐渐睁开，他在那双瞳中看见自己的脸。

“我真是服了你了，”Krist说，“知道没钱多可怕吗？”

Singto空洞地看了他一会，没说话。

“是写不出来还是写不好，你告诉我，我给你看看。”

Singto还是一言不发，好像说话费力，嘴抿得紧紧的。

Krist目光越过他的肩膀在房间里搜寻，终于在角落看到了一大堆纸团。它们零散地在地上躺着，委屈巴巴。

“那些是吗？”Krist指着纸团问Singto，这回Singto居然有反应了，一把抓住他的手：“不是。”

“你这此地无银三百两也太假了，欲擒故纵啊，”Krist朝他露齿一笑，“那我就当一回Tay呗，被你套路，忍不住去看看你心里想什么。”他挣脱开Singto的手，站起来往纸团那里走过去。

谁知刚走几步他就被一股大力拉住，整个人向后倒。在转过去维持平衡的那一刻，他被身后的人狠狠咬住了嘴唇。Singto两只手掌捧着他的脸，红色的指印嵌入皮肤里。他疼得含糊地大叫一声，下唇渗出了血珠。

“你他妈的又发什么神经病……”想推开Singto，他不停地往对方大腿上踹，可Singto就像饿了很久的野兽死死咬住他的唇肉，他越挣扎越痛。

他迷迷糊糊中看见Singto近在咫尺的脸，上面沾了他的血，那些飞溅上去的血滴让他害怕了，他怕Singto真的要伤害他，他终于哭了出来。

然后他被Singto放开。

“你现在可以滚了，”Singto居高临下看着摔在地上的他，“我马上就写，写你喜欢看的。”

“你他妈有神经病还是脑子有问题！”Krist被他的阴阳怪气彻底激怒，眼泪还挂在脸上，就站起身用尽全身的力气推了一把Singto。他指着对方的鼻子，声音都在颤抖。

“我来看你不是为了你写的那些东西，我看谁的不能爽，比你写的好的人太多了！我为什么来找你，我把你当朋友，我希望你好好的，按时交稿然后拿你的稿费！你就是吃这口饭的能不能敬业一点啊！”

Singto居然看着他语无伦次的样子慢慢笑了，说道：“哦，原来你把我当朋友。”

“你想要我这样的朋友吗？”Singto一步一步走近，“动不动就威胁要强暴你，咬你，恐吓你，走出去像个异类，别人都不待见的色情小说作者？”

“你和我不就是各取所需，你想要爽，不过习惯了我的风格；而我只需要一个傻逼读者，来证明我写的恶心东西真的有人在看。”

“妈的你给我闭嘴，”Krist几乎是要大吼起来了，“你不觉得很莫名其妙吗？前些天我们还一起逛街，你没有很难过吧？为什么才不见面几天你他妈就跟变了一个人一样！”

Singto歪着头，笑意变深。

“谁说我不难过，跟你走在一起是我经历过的最恶心的事情。”

Krist闻言愣住了。

他下意识向后退了一步，没有再去看Singto嘲讽的目光。他低着头，见到自己的鞋好像脏了，于是他走出房间到楼道里蹲下来擦鞋，擦着擦着，脚边一小块地方上的水渍慢慢扩散开来。

 

“哎哎哎哎你知道吗，”Gunsmile拦在埋头走路的Krist，“报纸上曝光了！那个作者好像有精神病啊！”

“早就知道了。”

“是说他半夜在楼下烧纸，就不哭不闹地坐在那里烧啊，”Gunsmile自顾自道，“邻居怕得要死，直接打电话投诉，结果事情闹大了，现在好多人都猜他有病。”

“诊断过了吗？”

“没有，说了是猜测嘛。”

Krist扭头对向Gunsmile难掩兴奋的脸：“查出来了再告诉我，我放鞭炮庆祝真相大白。”

“不不不其实重点不在这里，”Gunsmile说，“重点在于他又火了，人家给了他特别多的版面，现在好多读者专门为了看精神病作者的文章而买书呢！真是有心机啊！人精！”

“他的东西我以后都不会看。”Krist双手插兜，心一点一点往下沉。他不知道这应该如何形容，想破口大骂，话到了嘴边却又被咽了回去。

这就是你想要的？

“而且今晚他会参加一个电台节目，呜呼，午夜电台！成年人的专场。”

Krist马上问了电台频率，问完就走。他一边加速前进一边胡思乱想：不管Singto是不是真的有精神问题，这样的曝光炒作完完全全就是把他当笑话，他会像一个小丑一样供人玩乐。不行，不行，太过分了。

Krist不敢探究自己心里在想什么，为什么出了这样的事，两个人关系紧张成这样了，他还是上赶着担心对方。是因为那个夜晚的对视太令人印象深刻，还是Singto骨子里的黑暗吸引着他，让他情不自禁走进去，照亮那个茕茕孑立的人。

他守在收音机旁，攥着手机。在凌晨两点一刻，节目开始了。

“收音机前的观众朋友好~今天的你是否被上司谩骂，是否被丈夫或妻子嫌弃，是否交不起孩子的学费？你有无穷无尽的怒气不敢在白天发出来，所以你来到了这里，向我们的嘉宾倾诉……今天我们为你请来了著名的Singto先生，兼色情小说家、精神病人于一身的他，会倾听你的不快，让你尽情发泄负面的情绪！Singto先生，来先跟我们自我介绍一下。”

Krist的第一反应竟然是捂住耳朵，但马上回过神，把收音机拿近了些。

“大家好，我是Singto，一个喜欢性爱和发疯的人。”

我可去你妈的吧。

Krist把拳头握得嘎吱嘎吱作响，他几乎要把牙齿咬碎，才忍住了摔收音机的冲动。

“好，下面请接听第一位听众的来电。这位手机尾号为86的听众朋友好！”

“好？我他妈一点也不好！你这个变态，我老公天天看你写的东西，搞得他不好好工作，还要在外面搞外遇！我他妈见到你一次打你一次！”

Singto的声音：“好的。”

完全不同于第一次见面时的谦逊有礼，那两个字听起来太隐忍、太卑微，像奴仆跪在炭火上，还要叩谢圣恩。

“第二位听众？手机尾号65。”

“其实我打过来呢是为了感谢这位作家的，你写的东西很好看啊，很传神，每次看我都会硬，嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿……但是如果您有精神病的话，应该没人跟您上床吧？那您是不是一边自己撸一边幻想着写出来的啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

Singto：“是的。”

Krist忍无可忍，直接拨打了电台热线。他拨号的手都是冷的、僵的，但按下的动作毫不迟疑。

“有请下一位听众，手机尾号是16……”

“作者你好。”

很奇怪，在他说出这四个字之后，他居然感觉到那头的Singto呼吸停住了。

“我说话比较直，请你不要介意。”

他深深呼吸一口，才把后面的话讲出来：“我先问你一个问题吧，Singto先生。你说你有病，到底是什么病？”

“轻微的狂躁症。”

“不，你得的是自暴自弃的病。你没有安全感，多疑消极，才一次次改变对待别人的方式，企图在短时间内试探出对方是不是真的能接受你的性格，对方只要有一点点不符合你的预期你就陷阱人间不值得的苦恼里，觉得自己不被理解，不被接受。”Krist手心出了很多汗，声音却越来越大。

月光里他那样孤单而执拗地说着话。 

“你太渴望理解了，所以急切地想证明什么，证明别人是不是喜欢你的全部，可是到头来我连最真实的你是什么样子都不知道。你有没有给过我机会，给我一个了解你然后慢慢接受你的机会？”

连线被切断了。

主持人热情的声音传出来：“啊，这位听众似乎有很多想说的呢，但是我们的时长有限，所以下一位……”

Krist一把按掉开关键。他说了很多话，也花费了太多力气，已经极度疲惫了，可是心里的感情渐渐清晰。他抱着手机缩在沙发上，决定等待一个电话。只要Singto给他一个消息，他会抛开一切跑到对方身边。只要Singto给他一句话，只要Singto。

天亮的时候，他的手机屏幕亮了。

Singto给他发：“请你开门。”

 

Krist已经不记得自己跑了多快去开门，当他看到Singto穿着薄薄的单衣单裤一边微微发抖一边对他露出一个比哭还难看的笑的时候，他连心跳都失去了。把人拉进来，急匆匆关上门，Krist把他压在门上亲吻。他拼命把热气传到对方身上，用抚摸，用拥抱，用舌尖与舌尖的交缠，用体肤和体肤毫无间隔的触碰。

好冷，Singto身上好冷。

他哆哆嗦嗦地把自己扒了个精光，然后去解Singto的裤子。Singto勒着他的腰，在他脖子上舔咬。他的手，去摸Singto胯下的手被卡在两个人的腿间，他却一点也不想把人推开半毫。鱼欢水冷，借着暖吧。

他们腿缠着腿，偶尔踩到彼此。Krist光裸的手臂圈着Singto，带他走进卧室。Singto被推倒在床上，身躯陷阱柔软的被单中，太阳从地平线上升起来，光线留在他脸上，他微微抬起头，凝视着爬到身上的Krist。

“这才是‘正在发生’。”Krist浑身赤裸，白里泛着粉红。他右手的中指点了点Singto干渴的唇，对方的舌把手指卷裹起来，徐徐舔湿。他们望着彼此的眼睛。

他在Singto眼睑上轻轻一吻，然后把中指插进自己的后穴。第一次做，那里干涩又紧张，他不停地吸气吐气，几乎要倒在Singto身上。太窘迫，脸红透了，目光却决绝又温柔。

Singto发出一声轻笑，自胸臆而出，让他也笑了，左手覆上Singto的胸膛，缓缓游移，最后贴到心脏的位置，就放在那里。那轻微的震动感，是Singto真真实实存在的证明。

是他们这一场欢愉的证明。

Singto握住他的左手放在唇边，郑重吻住。然后张嘴，把他的指尖咬着。

“你喜欢咬我。”Krist笑道。

Singto说：“我还有很多怪癖。”

“我会全部知道，不管你说不说……啊！”Krist被自己戳到某一点，瞬间触电一样绷直了身体，紧咬住下唇狠狠颤抖了很久。他被Singto抱在怀中，头靠在对方坚实的臂弯里，闭上眼睛，拳头紧紧握着压抑那一波又一波的快感。 

后来他们终于紧密地结合到一起，Singto把Krist轻轻放在床上，Krist像博爱的神祇，双臂在他眼中缓缓展开，宛如一个接纳的姿势，让他眼眶微红。他在Krist的身体里顶送，越来越用力，看着Krist一滴泪从眼角滑落，听见Krist急促的喘息和疼到了的呻吟，他停不下来，只能不断顶进去，再深一点，再重一些。

“……喜欢吗？”Krist断断续续问他。

“对不起，”他把头埋在Krist肩窝，“对不起。”

Krist在他耳边仰起头，黑发在枕巾上磨蹭。Krist说：“没关系。”

“怎么样都没关系……只要你是你。”

他把脸死死捂在床上，失去控制一般在Krist身体最深处射了出来。

 

Krist再醒过来的时候，已经是傍晚了。他身上清爽，睡衣馨香，发丝还明显被仔细洗过，没了汗液沾染的痕迹。

“Singto？”开口时声音都是哑的，Krist愣愣地站了一会，听到卧室门外的脚步声。Singto推门进来，Krist一眼就瞄到他脖子上的青紫。

“睡得好吗？”Singto问他，语调轻柔。


End file.
